Lucia Lucifuge
Lucia Lucifuge '''is a Maid of the Gremory Clan and Bishop of Serafall Leviathan. She is from the House of Seere, one of the extinct families from the 72 Pillars that controls Space and she is from the Extra Demons, the Lucifuge. She appears in the FanFiction The Twin Dragons. Appearance Lucia is a beautiful young women who appears to be the same age as both Rias and Akeno, along with long silver hair passing by her back and matching silver eyes. She possess a buxom figure that can match Rias', like her sister she is mostly seen wearing a french maid's outfit. After she transferring to Kuoh Academy, she is seen wearing a female school uniform. Personality Unlike her sister who's more timid and serious about her job as a Queen. Lucia has a much more direct and more laid-back, so she even Serafall to act more childish and would normally join her. She has also shown to be slightly vulgar as shown during her battle with the descendant of Leviathan, Cattelya. And she has also shown to be teasing towards Rias, especially when she would use her Power over Space to pull pranks during their childhood. She can also be especially seductive towards Issei. History Lucia comes from the House of Seere, one of the now extinct families from the 72 Pillars possess the ability to manipulate all forms of space. She also comes from House of Lucifuge, a noble house of Pure-Blooded Devils whose family served under the original Lucifer. She is the first and the oldest child of their unnamed parents, and she was taught about her Power of Space from her mother. Months later, after finding out that she was going to have a little sister she was ecstatic. As a children both of them wondered around aimlessly in the Human World, taking food just to survive. One day they were attacked by more Stray Exorcists and were almost killed. But before they were attacked, their cousin Grayfia had rescued them. Grayfia took both of them in and decided to raise them of them, as their Legal Guardian. At the age of eleven Lucia then chose to become Serafall's Bishop after turning down the possession as Queen. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Demonic Power: Lucia has a large amount of demonic power, that surpasses even her younger sister who is a master of her clan's Ability. Her demonic power is also increased thanks to her Bishop piece. *'Power of Space:' As a member of the Seere Clan, Lucia is able to use her clan's ability of freely teleporting anywhere in an instant as long as there isn't anything obstructing them. As a testament to her title as 'Spacial Dominator', Lucina is excels at using their clans ability in physical combat. *'Spacial Distortion:' A combined technique that's used by both Lucia and Lucina whenever they use their powers at the exact same time. This causes them to use an attack that cannot be blocked, or amplifies their ability to teleport themselves or anyone. Master Combatant: Lucia is a master of hand to hand combat, as shown when she fought against the descendant of the original Leviathan. Combined with her Power of Space, it is difficult for her opponent to keep up with her attack making her a much more dangerous opponent. Magic Talent: As a Bishop, Lucia possess great magical abilities and talent. Though, she stated that she's not as good as her sister. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Devils